1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video record/playback apparatus and a control method for same, and more particularly, to a video record/playback apparatus capable of a dubbing process between a plurality of recording media, and a control method for the video record/playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among digital video cameras of recent years, there are those that use a nonvolatile memory card or a hard disk drive as a recording medium. These types of recording media, because they are random-accessible media, can provide better usability with respect to recording and playback than can digital video cameras using magnetic tape.
As recording densities of recording media have increased and recording media prices have come down, random access recording media have also come to have comparatively large capacities. However, there is a limit to such capacity, and when there is no more remaining recording capacity it is necessary to delete recorded video data to secure capacity. In a case in which one wishes to retain video data, it is necessary to transfer the recorded video to an external device such as a personal computer or a DVD recorder and create a backup copy that records on a separate medium for keeping.
Moreover, recently, digital video cameras have begun to appear that, in addition to a built-in hard disk drive as a storage device, also have a recording device (for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) drive) to record to removable media. This type of digital video camera has a function for dubbing video recorded on the hard disk drive to the removable media.
However, because during dubbing the digital video camera enters a state in which it can accept no manipulations, including turning the power OFF, it is, for example, not possible to sense images during dubbing even if one wishes to do so. In addition, because the recording speed of a recording device using a removable medium is not that fast, extended video dubbing takes time.
In order to handle these problems, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-195232 a technology is proposed that, in a record/playback apparatus having a function for dubbing contents of a CD onto a sequential access recording medium such as magnetic tape, allows the dubbing operation to be interrupted and subsequently resumed.
However, the record/playback apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-195232 does not carry out other operations such as new recording during dubbing interruption. As a result, there is no description at all of the relation to other operations in a case in which dubbing is interrupted for another operation or when the dubbing operation is resumed.
There has been no specific study of how, for example, in a digital video camera capable of using a plurality of recording media, during a dubbing process of dubbing from one recording medium to another recording medium, operational control is to be carried out in a case in which an image sensing instruction has been given.